El Nuevo Reino
by Nico-Ares
Summary: Crisis en el Reino. Todo parece perdido para Simba. El temor le invade y los recuerdos tormentan su mente. Los hechos parecen no mejorar para Simba y su gente. historia en progreso, se agradece aualquier critica constructiva o comentario
1. Problemas y Desconocidos

**Capítulo 1**

**Problemas y Desconocidos**

Simba, el Rey de las Tierras, vivía una de las crisis más grandes de su liderazgo de la manada, inclusive considerando la crisis previa a su acceso al liderazgo. Esta vez el Reino de Simba está bajo el ataque de forasteros que desean quitarle su poder y no solamente desterrarlo, querían acabar con Simba y todo el Reino que por años había construido.

Los forasteros habían atacado el Reino ya desde hace medio año, pero los ataques se habían acrecentado mucho en las últimas semanas y la crisis era casi irreversible.

- Todo está perdido, ya no podremos resistir más tiempo. – Decía un angustiado Simba, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro de la roca.

- Tranquilo esposo mío, presiento que ya los tiempos mejorarán… - le contestó Nala, mientras la hija de ambos Kiara miraba el horizonte. – Sabes que todo saldrá adelante, trata de mantener la calma, asustas al pequeño Asikari – agregó Nala.

Asikari era el segundo hijo de Simba y Nala, era un cachorro macho muy activo de una mirada muy tierna, su nombre significaba "Guerrero".

- Estas son las Tierras por las que Todos los Leones y Reyes han luchado y yo no puedo entregársela a los forasteros…

- ¡Avisadle al Rey Simba que se acerca una gran manada de forasteros! – irrumpió el grito del general de las Tropas del Reino.

- No puede ser... Nala, permanece aquí con Asikari y con Kiara. En eso Simba se acerca al borde de la Gran Roca.

"Tómelo con calma mi Rey" fueron las palabras que Zazú el consejero Real y amigo de la familia alcanzó a decir a Simba quien bajó de la Roca.

El ambiente era tenso, las tropas de Simba habían creado una defensa frente a la Roca. Los forasteros venían con un ejercito dos veces mayor en número al de Simba y también crearon una defensa para cubrir a cuatro animales que venían en el centro.

"Estos forasteros tienen una apariencia extraña, pero se me hacen familiares en mi mente". Simba miro con extrañada la apariencia de los forasteros, eran normales, salvo por el detalle de sus ojos. Los ojos de los forasteros eran la mayoría celestes (salvo pocos casos que eran de ojos verdes) y brillaban con un intenso pero cálido fulgor.

Simba saltó delante de sus tropas y se paró con una mirada que transmitía mucho valor y determinación. - ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué desean? – Preguntó Simba al grupo de forasteros.

Del grupo de los cuatro animales centrales apareció un Tigre Blanco quien era del mismo tamaño que Simba, avanzó y de un salto se colocó delante del grupo forastero.

- Mi nombre es Ares, y esta es la "Manada Nocturna"- Dijo el Tigre que estaba frente a frente con Simba.

Simba a quien esto no le aclaró nada acerca de las intenciones del grupo preguntó esta vez con mucho enojo - ¿Qué quieres de mí y mi Reino"?-.

- Estamos acá para volver a estas Tierras, "nuestras Tierras"- Dijo Ares y camino un poco cambiando su posición y esta vez mirando a Simba de costado.

Simba quedó impactado con las palabras de Ares. Pensó en las palabras de Nala y Zazú: "Calma…". - ¿Qué me has dicho?… "Nuestras Tierras".

- Si, he dicho "Nuestras Tierras" – Ares reafirmó su frase. – Recuerda…- fue lo que agregó a la frase que por segunda vez perturbó la mente de Simba.

Extrañas sensaciones invadieron la mente de Simba, el sabía que su Reino no era de nadie más que suyo y de quienes en el habitaban. Algo detonó en Simba tal confusión que los segundos eran eternos.

"Nuestras Tierras…", "Recuerda…", "Ares…"… Algo en este extraño conflicto parecía ser algo conocido para la mente del León Rey de estas tierras.


	2. Reacción Inesperada

**Capítulo 2**

**Reacción Inesperada**

Simba no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del forastero Ares, sin embargo al ver que la noche caía y que el ejército forastero era inmenso decidió apostar a su suerte, "no hay nada que perder en confiar en Mis Instintos" se dijo y recordó las palabras que le dijeran Nala y Zazú.

- Bueno Ares, no se bien cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones. Solamente puedo hacer lo más sensato y pedirte que lo que quieras hacer por favor no lo hagas hoy y mañana hablaremos bien el asunto que quieras proponer- dijo Simba tratando de mantener un tono autoritario.

- Me parece acertado lo que has dicho, hemos viajado desde bastante lejos por estar acá y no habrá problema en que haya que esperar una noche más. – Ares luego de estas palabras volvió a caminar y quedó nuevamente mirando a Simba frente a frente.

Las miradas de ambos eran muy penetrantes y mostraban determinación absoluta en lograr lo que cada quien creía justo. La noche ya estaba próxima, la brisa enfrió el ambiente, el cielo adquirían tonos propios del anochecer los violetas y anaranjados dominaron el cielo. Bajo el cielo dos bandos frente a frente, nadie se movía ni nadie hablaba… solo el viento cantaba y hacia que la gran melena de Simba pareciera cobrar vida propia y que danzaba frente a la vista de todos. El pelo de Ares siguió el movimiento del viento y se veía amenazante.

- Hablaremos mañana entonces, espero descanses bien esta noche – dijo Ares y luego hizo una seña a uno de los tres animales que estaban en el centro, se acerco una sombra negra cuyos ojos eran de color verde. Este personaje resulto ser una pantera, negra como la noche, de mirada muy perspicaz. Ares se acercó y le susurró unas palabras al oído. La pantera levantó su vista hizo un gesto y volvió a su lugar, luego el resto del ejército le siguió alejándose una distancia bastante considerable quedando solamente Ares junto a Simba y a su ejército.

Ares vuelve a quedar frente a Simba y a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. – Ahora me retiro Simba -.

- Entendido, regresa mañana y conversaremos acerca de lo que te ha traído a estas Tierras – Sonaron las tranquilas palabras de Simba, sin embargo la verdad era que el no estaba tan tranquilo como sonaron sus palabras.

Mientras los forasteros se marchaban de la Roca Simba ordenó al general de las tropas que se retirara pero que mantuviera a los forasteros vigilados y volvió con Nala quien había observado los movimientos, segura desde la Roca.

- Esposo…- alcanzó a decir Nala antes de que fuera interrumpida por Simba que muy triste y preocupado le dijo. – Mañana volverán, todo está perdido… No sé que debo hacer ahora…

Nala acerco a si misma a Asikari, lo besó y aferró entre sus patas. Kiara se acercó a su madre y se recostó a su lado. Los tres se quedaron dormidos y solamente Simba no se unió a ellos.

Simba se recostó sobre su costado, mirando al cielo, las grandes estrellas que eran la almas de los Reyes del pasado lo miraban a él como tratando de darle algún mensaje.

- Por favor Grandes Reyes del Pasado… denme alguna señal de que debo hacer…- Gritó un desesperado Simba que no obtuvo respuestas, al contrario solo se llenó de dudas, dudas que atormentaban una mente que ya estaba confusa.

"¿Por qué no me atacó Ares?, su ejército hubiera derrotado al mío", "Algo no me da una buena señal, el grupo de Ares fue muy amable", "Su mirada, algo extraño y peculiar tenía, esa pantera a la que le susurró…".

Simba tenía muy atribulada su mente, además el sueño era una constante desde hacía días, ya que los ataques forasteros casi siempre eran de noche.

Finalmente el Rey estaba cayendo de cansancio y dijo muy triste – Reyes del Pasado protejan mi Tierra, su gente y a mí-.

Simba miró al cielo por última vez, la sombra de Ares emergió desde una esquina y dijo. – Ellos no te escuchan ahora-.

Simba lo miró, sintió un miedo muy intenso y se levantó mirándolo y haciéndole frente. – Ellos me guiarán…-. Ares le interrumpió diciendo – Tan solo sigue diciéndote eso-.

Ares se lanzó contra Simba quien estaba con tan pocas fuerzas que no pudo resistir mucho tiempo la pelea.

"Ahora respira y mira el cielo por última vez…" fueron las palabras que Ares dijo, la lucha entre estos dos grandes luchadores ya estaba por terminar.


	3. Noche Violenta

**Capítulo 3**

**Noche Violenta**

Simba estaba en el suelo a punto de ser derrotado por Ares, quien estaba sobre el.

"Todo para mí ha acabado" pensó Simba a ver que Ares iba a darle muerte de manera segura.

- Si, como tu lo has dicho en tu mente, ya todo acabó – Dijo un siniestro Ares que terminó su frase riendo. – No te molestes en decir algo más se exactamente todo lo que estas pensando y no podrás ocultar nada.

Simba cerró sus ojos por un instante, los abrió y vio que Ares hizo un gesto hacia el cielo y dijo – Bueno Rey de las Tierras, tu fin ha llegado -. Ares se lanzó a dar el último golpe contra Simba quien estaba en el suelo tendido.

Simba cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió antes de recibir el golpe final, "Si he de Morir lo haré valientemente". Sin embargo la siniestra figura de Ares a punto de darle el golpe final hizo que los ojos de Simba se cerraran. Ares lanzo su último ataque contra Simba, todo acabaría para el Rey.

Al día siguiente Nala se despertó muy temprano, aún no amanecía y vio el cuerpo de Simba, tendido y sin señales de vida. Preocupada se acercó a el, lo acarició y noto frío.

- ¡Simba!, ¡Por favor despierta! – gritó una exaltada Nala.

No hubo respuesta, Nala volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez entre angustiados llantos. Esta vez el cuerpo de Simba reaccionó. Simba despertó con un aspecto muy demacrado, como si hubiera peleado contra Ares.

- Ares, el me atacó… ustedes están bien…- dijo Simba con una entrecortada voz.

- ¿Qué dices?, Si la Roca ha estado protegida por los cuatro Guardias personales de la Familia- Agregó Nala sorprendida ante las palabras de Simba, quien le dijo suavemente que iría dentro de la cueva para dormir un poco.

"Todo era un Sueño, que mal presentimiento tengo".Despues de las palabras que dijo Simba se recostó sobre su costado a dormir un poco, desconociendo que las heridas del combate con Ares aparecerían posteriormente.


	4. Recuerdos: Tormentos y Alivios

**Capítulo 4**

**Recuerdos: Tormentos y Alivios**

Esta vez Simba se durmió seguro de estar a salvo de Ares. Se recostó sobre uno de sus costados, dejando que la luz de la luna acariciara su pecho y vigilara su descanso.

Sabía que la pelea contra Ares en sus sueños era un indicio de algo, algo que sería decisivo en la historia futura de su Reino.

La mente de Simba mientras dormía ilustró recuerdos de su pasado que Simba siempre trato de ocultar y otros que serían sacados de los más profundo de su memoria y que desconocía de manera involuntaria.

Simba era un cachorro muy activo y con un gran espíritu de aventura y de reflexión profunda, lo que no había cambiado en el transcurso de los años, solo fue su cuerpo el que sufrió los cambio del paso del tiempo. En aquellos tiempos su padre Mufasa le enseñaba a Simba acerca del respeto hacia la vida y hacia la naturaleza que le rodeaba, la lealtad y el Amor hacia quienes rodeaban sus sentimientos. Una de las principales enseñanzas de Mufasa fuera de la del "Círculo de la Vida" fue el hecho de enseñarle a su joven hijo una de las lecciones mas profundas "Amor y Amistad". El joven Simba creció rodeado de estas hermosas lecciones, recordaba sus momentos de felicidad en el reino.

Todos estos recuerdos eran un alivio para la atribulad mente del rey, sin embargo su mente le jugó la mala pasada de recordar el momento de la muerte de su padre. Siendo apenas un iniciado en la vida este episodio fue el que marcó más el carácter de Simba. Esta vez al clásico recuerdo de ese terrible momento Simba recordó algo nuevo, que seguramente su joven mente ignoró por largo tiempo. – Simba, recuerda mantener la unión de ambos pueblos – Fueron unas de las últimas frases de su padre quien murió en aquella estampida. Tal vez esa vez Simba no presto atención, pero una nueva inquietud invadió en su mente. ¡El reino era de alguien más! Mufasa parecía haber escondido esto de los oídos de Simba. La mente de Simba se preguntaba el porque esto no lo sabía.

Sin embargo Mufasa había comentado esto con Sarabi, su esposa y la madre de Simba.

Por la mañana Simba despertó de su sueño, que dejó la gran duda acerca de "los pueblos" que vivían en el reino. Sabiendo que solamente su madre podría responderle a las inquietudes que tenía. Decidió ir a visitarla.

Sarabi ya era una leona bastante de edad, vivía junto con otras leonas de edad en una cueva cercana a la Gran Roca, el tiempo había marchitado la juventud de Sarabi quien ya presentaba algunas enfermedades propias de la edad.

- ¡Simba! – Dijo Sarabi muy contenta al ver la figura de su hijo frente a ella. - ¡Me alegro que hayas venido a verme!

- Madre, yo también me contento cuando vengo a verte – Contesto un Simba que se acercó a su madre, se sentó al costado de ella y la besó.

Sarabi, quien siempre tuvo un gran sentido para anticipar las cosas preguntó a Simba que era lo que le afligía y por lo que había venido. Simba le comentó la situación de la Manada de los forasteros y de sus sueños.

- ¡Manada Nocturna!, ¿estás seguro de lo que me acabas de decir? – Preguntó una inquieta Sarabi luego de que su hijo le comentara lo que había vivido. Un intranquilo Simba la miro y le dijo que le contará lo que sabía de los forasteros, pues estos querían conquistar el Reino.

Sarabi se acomodó y le dijo a Simba que tomara atención y que si tenía preguntas se las hiciera cuando terminara su relato. Un aire de revelación lleno el ambiente y Sarabi comenzó su relato.

Mucho tiempo atrás cuando tú padre y yo éramos solamente unos cachorros el Reino, existía ya la Manda nocturna, eran tal como me los describías. Con ellos compartíamos el reino, gobernábamos las tierras de manera que una pareja de cada Reino dominaba todo el Reino. Nuestros Representantes eran tus abuelo el Rey Ahadi (nombre que significa Promesa) y la Reina Ashiki (significa Emoción), los otros gobernantes fueron el Rey ākāśa Andhērā (su nombre significaba Estrella del Cielo) y la Reina Anurakti (nombre que significa Devoción). El Reino bajo este gobierno creció de una manera muy eficiente y harmoniosa. El rey Ahadi tuvo a Mufasa y los Reyes ākāśa Andhērā y Anurakti tuvieron un hijo solo unos días después, era un tigre blanco muy precioso al que pusieron Dhamakī (el nombre Dhamakī significa Trueno).

Dhamakī y Mufasa compartieron toda su infancia como los mejores amigos que uno podría imaginar, al crecer ambos demostraron bastante capacidad para poder seguir dominando al Reino. Sin embargo Dhamakī recibió un día la noticia que un pueblo muy migo de su padre estaba sufriendo unos ataques muy violentos de parte de un grupo muy grande, los Reyes ākāśa Andhērā y Anurakti le explicaron al situación a los reyes Ahadi y Ashiki quienes le ofrecieron ayuda y estos prefirieron no involucrar a todo el reino y le pidió que les disculparan por tener que marcharse

- Volveremos cuando terminemos con esto, si es que podemos solucionar la situación – Dijeron los Reyes ākāśa Andhērā y Anurakti.

- Esta es su casa y podrán volver cuando quieran – dijeron tus abuelos.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo que era conocido como la Manada nocturna dejó las tierras con la promesa de volver. Siempre habían comunicaciones entre ellos pero un día estas se perdieron lo último que se supo fue que los Reyes ākāśa Andhērā y Anurakti habían logrado sobrevivir a una gran emboscada. Eso hace bastante tiempo, desde que tu eras un recién nacido.

- Entonces Ares debe ser el hijo de Dhamakī, y por eso me hablaba de "Nuestras Tierras", el no quería matarme, sino que quería ayudarme – Dijo un Simba que recibió una luz que aclaró todas las nubes que su mente tenía.

- Así es hijo mío, ve donde Ares y recíbelo como quien es…- Replicó Sarabi. Simba le agradeció a su madre las palabras que le había dicho y regreso a casa corriendo muy velozmente. Su corazón se había alegrado y sabía quien era el "Desconocido Ares".


	5. Los Forasteros y el Rey

**Capítulo 5**

**Los Forasteros y el Rey**

Ares y su Manada al empezar a salir el sol de la mañana y sentir la brisa en el viento se puso en camino hacia la Gran Roca, acompañado con la manada nocturna que lo seguía. Al llegar a las cercanías de la Roca Ares dio una señal a la manada y les indicó que permanecieran allí. Se acercó al vigía y le dijo que llamara a Simba y le informara que habían llegado, tal como habían acordado la tarde anterior.

Mientras tanto Simba estaba con su familia y al ser informado por el vigía dejo a la familia y se acercó el solo. - ¡Nadie haga nada, yo veré el asunto! – ordenó Simba a sus generales de tropa.

Ares miró a Simba acercarse, hizo un gesto a sus tropas y se adelantó al encuentro. Se sentó y quedo erguido con sus patas delanteras, Simba se detuvo a unos 5 metros de distancia y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Es él, me ha reconocido, ¿no sé como lo hizo?, pero es él" Dijeron ambos félidos y algo en sus caras resaltó la alegría que sentían, era como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Todos miraron pero nadie entendió la situación.

El tiempo pareció ser eterno, y fue cortado por las palabras de un feliz Simba que dijo "Bienvenido seas Tú y Tus amigos, Esta Tierra es mía y tuya, es Nuestra". Los ojos de Ares parecían brillar de un tono azul más radiante que lo que normalmente lo hacían. Ambos se pusieron a caminar lentamente hasta quedar a corta distancia, entonces las miradas de uno sobre el otro se transformaron en un fraterno abrazo.

Luego de este abrazo se separaron y Simba dijo – Ares, esta fue la tierra de nuestros antepasados y ahora será nuestra, la vida hay que protegerla, la justicia velarla y la paz mantenerla-. Ares asintió y agregó que lo haría hasta que sus fuerzas le dejaran y cayera.

Después de estas palabras Simba invito a la manda a entrar a las tierras que ahora eran de todos – ¡Den la Bienvenida a quienes son junto con Nosotros Propietarios de estas Tierras! -. Ares siguió a Simba quien le dijo que fueran a su cueva sobre la roca.

Simba invito a Ares a su cueva en la Roca. – Trae a los otros tres también me gustaría conocerlos. Ares hizo un gesto a la pantera y le dijo que viniera ella y los otro dos.

La pantera volvió con los otros dos, un león y un tigre. Simba los miró, la pantera se presento – Mi nombre es Minerva, mucho gusto en conocerte, tienes un Muy Buen Reino-. El tigre dio un paso adelante y se presento diciendo lo siguiente "Me llamo Venus y soy la esposa de Ares". En ese instante Ares se sintió observado y trato de evadir pero Minerva se le adelantó – Si aún se avergüenza el jefe si Venus dice eso…-. Ares se sonrojó y Venus rió tímidamente. El león que aun era desconocido hizo un gesto y se presento – Mi nombre es Pallo, un gusto conocerte-. – Igualmente para mí es un gusto conocerlos.- Agregó Simba quien los condujo hasta la Roca.

- ¿Mamá quienes son ellos?- pregunto el pequeño Asikari. – Son unos extraños – agregó Kiara. – No, son amigos de la familia real desde hace tiempo. – aclaró Nala.

Instantes después Simba ingresó acompañado de Ares, Venus, Minerva y Pallo. Simba se adelantó y presento a su familia a cada uno de los integrantes.

Kiara tomó al pequeño Asikari y lo llevó consigo a jugar mientras el resto se acomodaba para conversar.

- Bueno, primero es darles la bienvenida a estas tierras, de parte mía, de mi esposa Nala, mis hijos Asikari y Kiara y además de quienes viven en este Reino.- fueron las palabras que Simba les regalo.

- Gracias a ti, por haber sido cauteloso y habernos abierto las puertas de…- dijo Ares antes de ser interrumpido. – No tienes que agradecer lo que he hecho.- fueron las palabras con las que Simba interrumpió a Ares.

- Por mucho tiempo estas tierras fueron gobernada por dos parejas de Reyes que vivían en conjunto con sus pueblos, formando un único Reino, sin embargo un día una pareja de reyes se separó por que debían ir a ayudar a unos amigos en tierras lejanas. Por años se les esperó y nunca volvían… hasta hoy.- Agregó Simba quien transmitió las palabras de Sarabi, quien se les dijera anteriormente.

- Entonces Ares es descendiente de los Reyes ākāśa Andhērā y Anurakti.- Exclamó Nala.

- Así es, yo soy el nieto de los Reyes ākāśa Andhērā y Anurakti, e hijo de Dhamakī. – agregó Ares a las palabras de Nala.

- ¿Y que ha pasado con Dhamakī? – se apresuró a preguntar Nala.

- Dhamakī ha muerto hace bastante tiempo – respondió Ares, y su respuesta causó el asombro de la familia real que escuchaba.


	6. La Historia de Dhamakī

**Capítulo 6**

**La Historia de Dhamakī**

Ante el asombro de todos Ares decidió contar la historia de Dhamakī.

El rey Dhamakī quien había emprendido el viaje hace mucho tiempo atrás siempre tubo en su mente el regresar un día al lugar de donde había partido, el volver al reino. El camino hacia las tierras de oriente fue siempre un verdadero reto para él y para quienes lo acompañaban (su esposa y su gente), Dhamakī tuvo que sortear muchos retos en su camino y muchas veces el camino que seguía parecía perder sus rumbos en las abiertas tierras que vigilaban a cada uno de los seres vivos que por ella circulaban.

Al llegar a socorrer a su amigo se dio cuenta que había llegado tarde y que todo estaba perdido, muy triste Dhamakī se alejó de su gente y recordó a su amigo en el mismo lugar que habían compartido antes innumerables veces. El llanto de Dhamakī fue consolado por la aparición del espíritu de su amigo.

- No te preocupes, se que ya es tarde, pero al menos has venido hasta acá por mí. Eso es lo que aprecié siempre de ti, creo que ya no cambiarás eso en tu forma de ser.- Explicó el amigo de Dhamakī.

- Pero yo realmente quería llegar a tiempo y el no hacerlo para mi fue un gran golpe, algo que seguramente no borre de mi mente ahora y tal vez nunca…- respondió un muy triste y desconsolado Dhamakī.

- Ahora tú debes volver al reino del que has partido y volver a ser quien gobierne en conjunto las tierras, acompañado por tu amigo. Debes cuidar a toda tu gente, a tu familia y a ti.- Fueron las palabras con las que el amigo de Dhamakī se despidió en esa ocasión.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos Dhamakī se retiró del lugar donde las alegrías y los recuerdos que tuvo ya no estarían, ya que ya ahora habían terminado de atesorar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Limpió sus ojos y regreso donde estaba el resto de la manada.

Āsarā, quien era la mujer de Dhamakī al ver que su esposo tardaba en volver salió a ver si podía encontrarlo, al verlo se acercó donde estaba y se ubicó a su lado. – Me tenías bastante nerviosa, pensaba que te había pasado algo y que por eso no regresabas.- le dijo Āsarā. – Es que necesitaba volver al lugar donde mi amigo y yo siempre compartimos.- le contestó Dhamakī. – Lamento haberte preocupado, en especial sabiendo que estas esperando a nuestro hijo.- agregó Dhamakī. Ambos se besaron y se reunieron con la manada, que al día siguiente emprendería el camino de regreso.

Regresaban al reino y en el camino se encuentran con una tribu amiga, quienes iban buscando nuevas tierras y su destino estaba más allá del reino que Dhamakī compartía con Mufasa. Ambos decidieron mantenerse juntos en el camino. Después de unos meses el hijo de Āsarā y Dhamakī, cachorro muy hábil con un gran potencial de defensor, el nombre con el que sus padres lo bautizaron es el nombre con el que es conocido hasta ahora: Ares.

Ares compartía mucho con los cachorros de su tribu y en especial con los hijos de los más cercanos amigos de la tribu, que eran Minerva, Venus y Pallo (estos eran hijos de los amigos m.

Eran ya jóvenes cando un día su tribu es emboscada por un grupo de forasteros cuando avanzaban por el desierto y durante la batalla los jóvenes fueron resguardados por algunos de los más adultos.

La batalla fue muy violenta y cruel, la madre de Ares junto con otras hembras tuvieron que escapar a tierras lejanas, solamente se despidieron de sus cachorros y de sus hijos más jóvenes. Los adultos caían no a uno en la feroz batalla.

Dhamakī y sus tropas lucharon hasta el final y después de horas la batalla estaba decidida, habían perdido frente a las tropas enemigas que eran muy superiores en número.

- ¡A luchar hasta el final! – fueron las palabras de Dhamakī antes de emprender el ataque final.

Las tropas de Dhamakī habían perdido la batalla y ahora los guerreros de la Manada Nocturna estaban sin vida o dejando su vida en las abiertas tierras del desierto. Los enemigos dejaron el lugar perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Dhamakī yacía en el piso a punto de morir, su vida había llegado hasta el fin. - Oh destino que hoy has tomado mi vida y la de quienes quería, protege a quienes han sobrevivido a esto, a las mujeres que ahora van de camino a las tierras del lejano oriente y a los cachorros y jóvenes que fueron refugiados con algunos adultos que desde ahora serán los tutores de quienes aún tienen bastante camino por recorrer. Haz que para ellos el destino los lleve por mejores caminos y les enseñe a sobrellevar los momentos de crisis.- agregó el agónico tigre quien cerró sus ojos.

Los jóvenes marcharon a ver que había ocurrido y ven la masacre que acababa de ocurrir. Ares reconoce a su padre y se acerca a él, corriendo y llorando - ¡Padre! – gritó mientras se acercaba y se acurrucó al lado de Dhamakī.

- ¿Por qué pasó esto?, tendría que haber estado acá a tu lado luchando – dijo el joven Ares.

Dhamakī abrió sus ojos y le explicó a Ares que no era su deber en esos instantes el haber luchado, que debía resguardarse para poder regresar al reino y continuar su obra y avisarles a los reyes lo que ocurrió.

- Ares, Hijo mío, Nunca olvides que eres tan fuerte como tú quieras serlo. Si tu corazón es fuerte y no tiene miedo de ser lo que eres nada podrá vencerte. Las mujeres están en camino a las tierras del lejano oriente allí estarán a salvo de cualquier peligro. – Dhamakī perdió muchas de sus fuerzas. Ares intento detenerle para que no gastase sus últimas fuerzas.

- Hijo, regresa al reino y sigue lo que yo no podré – ya eran las últimas palabras del padre quien agregó – Ares, hijo mío, escucha mis palabras finales: "Yo Nunca te Dejo, Siempre Estoy Contigo"- Los ojos de Dhamakī perdieron su brillo y se cerraron para no abrirse nuevamente.

Ares se acercó a su padre y se acostó al lado de él, tal como lo hiciera cuando era un cachorro. Su padre ya no estaba con el físicamente, fue un golpe duro para el joven Ares quien estuvo al lado del cuerpo de su padre hasta que lo que quedo de su manda emprendió el viaje.

Ares antes de partir nuevamente hacia el reino llevó el cuerpo de su padre hasta un oasis y allí lo dejó.

El rey Dhamakī había muerto y ahora era Ares quien debía liderar la Manada Nocturna, tal como lo hiciera su padre, su abuelo y los reyes del Pasado, que Ares pensó recibirían con grandes honores a cada uno de los guerreros que habían muerto en la batalla.


	7. Tarde de Diálogos

**Capítulo 7**

**Tarde de Diálogos**

Después de terminado el relato de Ares quien trató de no emocionarse, aunque fue inevitable y Venus percatada de esto se acercó donde Ares y lo consoló besándolo y diciéndole unas palabras al oído.

- ¡Que terrible lo que le ha ocurrido al rey Dhamakī! – dijeron Simba y Nala.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás fue ese hecho? – pregunto Simba a Ares.

- Eso ocurrió hace aproximadamente dos años, desde ese entonces viajé para poder regresar, yo heredé el mandato de la Manada Nocturna pero siempre Venus, Minerva y Pallo me apoyan y aconsejan cuando necesito ayuda.- respondió Ares a la pregunta de Simba. – Desde ese entonces con nuestra gente hemos viajado de manera dificultosa para poder llegar hasta aquí.

Ares contó de los acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido a él y a su gente en el largo viaje desde oriente hasta llegar a las tierras del Reino. Hubo mucha atención cuando Ares relataba de los sueños en que rey Dhamakī aparecía, incluso sus apariciones cuando el necesitaba escuchar un consejo de su Padre.

- A mí siempre me pasa eso que cuentas Ares, es bastante frecuente que mi Padre, Mufasa, tenga contacto espiritual conmigo.- Respondió Simba.

- No lo sabía, que bueno es tener algo en común contigo, en especial esto que es algo tan precioso.- Respondió Ares, quien quedo un rato en silencio. Las miradas de Ares y Simba se encontraron y se detuvieron la una frente a la otra, se habían conocido hace sólo un día pero Ares sentía que conocía a Simba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ares sintió mucho nerviosismo y bajó su mirada.

Mientras esto ocurría las mujeres empezaban a dialogar acerca de sus historias, Nala fue quien partió contando la historia de cuando era una pequeña leona. – Yo nací en esas tierras, mi familia era una familia muy conocida y cercana de la familia real. Con Simba nos conocimos pequeños, más tarde al crecer yo sentí mucho afecto hacia él. Cuando Simba dejó las tierras atormentado por la muerte de su padre yo fui a buscarlo, tenía que encontrarlo a cualquier costo, el reino le necesitaba para restaurar su orden él tenía que reclamar el trono y yo escuchar a mi corazón y hacer que el amor encontrara un camino.

Al encontrarlo y reconocerlo le convencí de que volviera y que realizara su misión, me enamoré profundamente de él. Al recuperar el reino nos casamos y tuvimos nuestros hijos Kiara y Asikari.

- Esa es mi historia – terminó Nala, quien contó su historia a las demás.

Nala pregunto a Venus acerca de su historia.

- Yo soy hija de una familia amiga de la familia real, yo crecí en el círculo cercano a la familia real, al igual que Minerva y Pallo. Ares siempre fue un joven bastante atractivo para mí por su personalidad, su carisma y su determinación.- contaba Venus, Minerva sonrió y miró a Venus quien seguía su relato.

- Ares se inició en el conocimiento y respeto de la vida y eso captó mi atención. Un día conversando con él note que era muy tímido para mostrar sus sentimientos amorosos verbalmente y trató de dar sus primeros pasos. Recuerdo ese día en las praderas…- Suspiró Venus.

- Su admiración por las cosas simples en la vida y su honestidad me hizo enamorarme de él, aunque siempre él dijo que yo le atraía.- Venus seguía con su historia.

- Luego al morir Dhamakī la fortaleza de Ares sufrió un duro golpe, ahí fue cuando Pallo y Minerva me ayudaron a hacer que Ares regresara al camino que tenía antes de la perdida de Dhamakī. Desde el día en las praderas Ares dijo que estaría conmigo siempre y nos comprometimos. Esa es la historia en breve de que ha pasado hasta nuestra llegada. – Terminó Venus, quien hizo un gesto y se acercó a Nala. – Necesito contarte un secreto, eso si te pediré que no lo digas a nadie salvo que sea estrictamente necesario – le susurró.

- Por supuesto, cuéntame lo que necesites contar. – le respondió Nala.

- Es que Ares no lo sabe aún, estoy esperando cachorros suyos. Es la primera vez que Ares y Yo seremos padres. – dijo una muy contenta Venus, quien miro a Nala, quien le dijo que guardaría el secreto y le dijo que cualquier problema que tuviera se lo contara para poder ayudarle. Una muy agradecida Venus volvió a su lugar.

Mientras esto ocurría los hombres conversaban acerca de batallas y de las mujeres.

- Es verdad, creo que todos vivimos esa época hace algún tiempo atrás. – agregó Pallo a quien Simba y Ares encontraron toda la razón.

- Pero y tú con Minerva… - dijo Simba a Pallo quien se sonrojó ante las palabras de Simba.

- Minerva y Yo solamente… eh… - tartamudeó Pallo.

- Bueno, "solamente" se ve que hacen una muy preciosa pareja, y creo deberían dar un paso más… - agregó Ares.

Así transcurrió la tarde, entre amistosos diálogos. Al caer la noche todos tenían un gran cansancio, sin embargo Ares decidió salir a caminar bajo la luz de la luna, esta actividad era algo que solía hacer bastante seguido. Su mirada parecía perderse en la infinita extensión de las estrellas cada vez que salía a caminar bajo la noche, siempre salía sin compañía, pero esta ocasión fue diferente lo que acontecería, se acercó donde se encontraba Simba, quien al verlo acercarse se levantó de manera lenta.

- ¿Puedo conversar una cosa más contigo, Simba? – preguntó Ares.

- Claro, dime lo que desees. – contestó Simba. – Es más cualquier cosa solamente no dudes en conversar conmigo.- acotó Simba.

- Esta noche quiero que nos juntemos en el oasis, solamente Tú y Yo. – explico Ares. – Allí te contaré lo que debo decirte.- agregó.

Algo no era normal en la mirada de Ares, Simba notó esa característica extraña en la mirada del Tigre Blanco. Sin embargo no dudo en afirmarle a Ares que allí estaría, solamente él y a la medianoche.

La conversación terminó y todos fueron a recostarse, pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, luego de este tan agradable día.


	8. El Oasis del Destino

**Capítulo 8**

**El Oasis del Destino**

Mientras todos descansaban Ares se levantó de donde descansaba, trató de ser lo más sigiloso posible y salió de la cueva, bajo la roca y enseguida sus patas tocaron el pasto del reino, húmedo a causa de la delgada capa de roció que en esos momentos caían del iluminado cielo.

Durante la caminata de Ares la luna acompañaba cada uno de sus pasos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Las estrellas miraban como miles de ojos que sabían su pasado y vigilaban su presente y resguardarían su futuro.

Caminando lentamente por los amplios pastizales llegó hasta el oasis donde había quedado de acuerdo para reunirse con Simba, se acerco al pequeño lago y bebió un poco de agua, luego de esto se acercó a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el oasis y se recostó sobre el húmedo pasto, tan cerca del tronco del árbol que parecían ser solamente un cuerpo.

Contemplando las estrellas Ares se sintió muy tranquilo y su mente liberada de todos los problemas que le habían afectado. Pensó en lo afortunado de tener a sus amigos de la Manada Nocturna, el haber logrado conocer a Simba y su reino, el tener el siempre sabio consejo de Dhamakī y el tener a Venus de pareja, que era una relación en la que lo principal es el Amor Verdadero (entre todas las cosas que Ares sabía que tenía).

Ares quedó recostado mirando las estrellas dando gracias por su vida y por todas sus recompensas. Se sintió tan relajado que cerró sus ojos y se durmió solamente con la luz de iluminando su costado y el perfil de su rostro.

El silencio de la noche fue detenido por los veloces pasos de una sombra que se acercaba al oasis desde los pastizales a gran velocidad, la sombra se detuvo antes de llegar al oasis y aparentemente su mirada se dirigió hacia el oasis y hacia el Tigre Blanco que descansaba junto al árbol.

La sombra observó la luna mientras volvía a reanudar su camino en dirección hacia el oasis. Al llegar se acercó a Ares y se puso muy cerca de él.

Ya es la hora Ares, ¡Ponte de pie! – Dijo la sombra.

Ares miró y vio la sombra que le bloqueaba la luz directa de la luna, del rostro oscuro se observaban los ojos grandes e intimidadores de quien acechaba. No pudo hacer nada, la sombra se acercó hacia el directamente.

- ¡Ares, arriba! – volvió a decir la voz, esta vez de una manera muy fuerte.

Al despertar Ares vio la sombra y no supo como reaccionar frente al hecho, se mantuvo listo para defenderse a cualquier costo.

- Al fin has despertado, llevaba un buen rato tratando de despertarte… - dijo la sombra, pero su voz era muy calmada y suave.

Ares reconoció la sombra. – Simba, que bueno verte… - contestó y al terminar de responder bajo su estado de alerta.

- He venido, tal como habíamos acordado en la tarde.- agregó Simba, quien estaba cansado con el viaje debido a que salió tarde de la roca por que su pequeño hijo no se durmió a la hora de costumbre.

- Gracias por haber venido. – contestó Ares, quien se levantó y se acercó a Simba, tocando con su pata la melena de Simba en Símbolo de Amistad le hizo la invitación a que le siguiera. Simba le devolvió el gesto de Amistad y le indicó que primero bebería de oasis, debido a que estaba sediento por haber recorrido la distancia desde la roca al oasis a toda velocidad. Ares lo miró y asintió.

Luego de que Simba bebiera agua Ares se puso en camino hacia el desierto, Simba le siguió de cerca.

- Quiero compartir contigo un lugar especial que conocí la noche que llegue al reino. – dijo Ares mientras el desierto estaba a cada momento un paso más cerca.

La marcha bajo la noche fue silenciosa, pero en el interior de estos vigorosos animales el ritmo de sus corazones no cesaba, la marcha se entendía ahora por el desierto.

- Hemos llegado, este es el sitio que quería enseñarte. – dijo Ares y se detuvo al llegar donde había planeado llevar a Simba.

El árido y seco desierto era interminable si se miraba hacia el horizonte, sin embargo el lugar donde ellos estaban era extremadamente distinto. Una gran laguna de cristalinas aguas se extendía rodeada de pastizales de gran belleza sobre los que crecían grandes árboles que se extendían hacia lo alto tratando de estar un poco más cerca del cielo, la luna iluminaba las cristalinas aguas del lago de este paraíso entre el desierto.

- Debo admitir que a pesar de haber estado mucho tiempo en el desierto no conocía este lugar tan maravilloso. – Dijo Simba

- Cerca de este lugar pasamos la noche anterior a la llegada al Reino, durante la noche necesitaba reflexionar y encontré este lugar que me ayudó a poder hacerlo. – contestó Ares.

- La atmósfera de este oasis es muy mística, no me extraña que hayas podido reflexionar la otra noche. Además si estuvo como esta noche con mayor razón aún. – agregó Simba.

- Te comentaré por que te he traído hasta acá, el porqué deseaba mostrarte este lugar. – dijo Ares mirando fijamente.

- Me gustaría saber por que me has traído aquí, a este maravilloso lugar. – contestó Simba.

- ¿Ves la laguna, cierto? – Le preguntó Ares a Simba. Como respuesta obtuvo que si veía la laguna frente a ellos, cristalina y pacífica bajo la luz de la luna.

- Quería comentarte acerca de algo que me paso la otra noche en esta misma laguna, por eso te he traído tan lejos del Reino. – fue lo que dijo Ares mientras una lágrima corría sigilosamente por su rostro.


End file.
